Mistletoe
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Fluffy, sappy, boyboy Xmas fic. Only mild kissing, YamiSeto. Yami learns the the magic of Xmas through Yugi, and plans on spreading the Xmas cheer to Kaiba to everyone's surprise.


**YUGIOH**

Mistletoe

Note: This is a one-shot, Xmas fic. The ending is 'oh my god, make me wretch' fluffy....but what do you want, it's a Xmas fic! It's also my first YamixSeto fic! Hope you enjoy, please read and review. And yes, I know I'm submitting this on Xmas night....but atleast I got this out by Xmas.

It was Xmas Eve, and Yugi's group was invited to spend this evening over at Seto Kaiba's mansion. This way, they could enjoy each other's company during Christmas, just as friends were supposed to do during this quaint holiday.

....well no, not really. Actually, Mokuba begged and pleaded to his brother to allow Yugi's group to come over so that Mokuba could have fun seeing his friends during Xmas....and finally Kaiba crumbled to Mokuba's pleas. But still, Mokuba had to also accept Kaiba's demand of making it a Xmas Eve party instead of a Xmas party, before Kaiba would even consider bending to his will.

At present, Yugi's group was now piling in as the butler opened the door for them, and Mokuba came running over to greet them. It seemed in his excitement to have a party, Mokuba ended up 'overdoing' in not only the holiday decorations, but also the Xmas snacks and drinks as well....enough to feed a small army. But fortunately for Mokuba, Joey was here to take care of atleast the 'food' end of the party.

While this was all happening, 'Mr. Scrooge' Kaiba himself was in the bathroom looking desperately in the medicine cabinet, trying to figure out what to take today that would help prevent him from going insane, while at the same time not make him overly drug-induced. This was not an easy task in the least. After all, Mokuba had made Kaiba promise not to touch his computer or KC paperwork at all while the party was going. He could still use his cell phone, but even 'he' couldn't talk to a business client for that long. He would be forced to....(shudder to even think!)....socialize with the guests!

As Kaiba scowled at the mirror, he considered that perhaps he could go down and insult people all night. With luck, maybe it would chase them away. The problem was if he did that, Mokuba would be upset with him....which left him with the only option to suffer all night.

--------------------------

As Kaiba continued with his dilemma, there was another also trying to figure things out, but in a whole new way. Yami casually entered the room, nodding politely to the butler and looking around. Everything seemed new and fascinating to him. True, it wasn't exactly the first time he inhabited a body by himself, but it was the first time in thousands of years for it to be 'his' body. Normally, Yami would be sharing a body with Yugi, only getting a glimpse at the real world when Yugi needed him. But now he had a body he could call his own, and he earned it through dueling Yugi and winning. It was a mixed feeling at first....he felt bad for beating Yugi, but good for being alive.

But despite his new feeling, Yami had also been feeling some guilt from it. The fact of the matter was that he wanted to be alive on his own again, as well. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything that Yugi had done for him, but without his own body....he felt like he was nothing more than a shadow. The only one that ever made him feel alive was Kaiba, for he was the only one who seemed to look upon him as someone other than a spirit or another aspect of Yugi. Though Yami also found that equally confusing. After all, why would Kaiba make him feel real, when he was the one always accusing him of being nothing more than a split-personality of Yugi? Either way....since the day Yami had obtained his own body, Kaiba had no choice but to accept the truth behind this magic, since he was there to witness it when it happened. Of course, Kaiba refused to admit it either, and simply said nothing at all about it. That way, he didn't have to admit being wrong.

But now that Yami was free to be a normal person again, he was learning all sorts of things he didn't have the chance to before. And his newest lesson today was learning all the interesting things about the holidays. Yugi had explained earlier that day that Xmas was one of the biggest holidays of the year. Yugi also told him that Xmas was a unique holiday, for it contained magic! This surprised Yami, but Yugi ensured him that Xmas was indeed a magical day. According to Yugi, no one could help but get the Xmas spirit of good will. Infact, Yugi was sure that even Kaiba himself would be in good spirits....this Yami had to see! Joey had overheard, and agreed with Yami....this he'd have to see himself. He then rambled on calling Kaiba a Scrooge, but Yami had no idea what he was talking about, so he ignored it.

Yugi also explained to Yami that Xmas also possessed certain items that helped strengthen the spirit of Xmas. One of those particular items was an odd plant that was called a mistletoe. When two people came under this mistletoe, they were supposed to kiss for it was the magic of the mistletoe that drove the two underneath....like fate.

What became more confusing about the holiday though, was when Joey started to explain it to him. He told Yami about some fat old man called Santa Clause that would give presents to everyone in the world, and supposedly had been doing this for hundreds of years. Was this person immortal? Supposedly he had all sorts of magic, as well....like magic dust that made reindeers fly, and gave him the power to squeeze through tight areas - like a chimney. It also gave him the speed to deliver presents to everyone in the world in just one night. Yami still didn't remember everything about his past, but he was pretty sure he never heard of such a person dressed in red, and showing up once a year to hand over mysterious gifts. Perhaps he didn't exist back then, even if he 'was' immortal. But Yugi explained that it was just another part of the magic that was Xmas. Yami was still confused, but didn't question it....his head hurt too much, as it was.

--------------------------

Joey now entered, saying, "Hey, I'm here! Let the party begin! Where's the food??" Before Mokuba could even reply to him, Joey's eyes widened at the long table that was filled with food and drinks. It was as if Joey was magnetized to it, the way he was instantly pulled over there, making Mokuba wonder....did he even move his feet, or levitate there?? Either way....before anyone knew it, Joey was next to the food bar shoving his face like he was a living vacuum.

Tristan let out a sheepish chuckle to Mokuba, saying, "Heh....sorry about that. Joey kinda zones off when he sees food around."

"No problem, we got plenty!" Mokuba said.

"....not for long." Duke muttered under his breath.

Serenity then moved up to Mokuba, and smiled, saying, "Thanks a lot for inviting us, Mokuba....we really appreciate it."

Mokuba gave a nervous laugh, as he blushed, saying, "No problem. I'm happy everyone could come."

But before Serenity could say another word, both Duke and Tristan were now hovering around her. Duke said, "Hey Serenity, I brought some eggnog for the party....want some?"

Tristan pointed, "Hey Serenity, look! There's a mistletoe at the doorway, over there! Would you like to join me??"

Mokuba became a bit annoyed, since he was trying to talk to her for a moment before everyone else started hogging for her attention, and curtly answered, "A mistletoe is something your supposed to get under by 'chance', not on purpose!"

"That is true!" Yami beamed as he anxiously jumped into the conversation, seeming happy to know this tidbit of information. "Yugi told me it was the magic of the mistletoe that chooses two people to end up under it at the same time. If that happens, you have to kiss....no matter who it is. But it'll only happen if by the power of the mistletoe."

Tristan was trying desperately to smother his snickering, hearing the load of bull crap that Yugi had given to Yami.

Duke just shook his head and smiled, saying, "Yami....you honestly believe that?"

"Only a fool wouldn't believe in the power of magic. I am proof that it exists. Infact, if it was not for the power of the Millenium Puzzle, I would not be alive today." Yami proudly answered. They couldn't argue with that, whether they believed in it or not.

But Mokuba quickly jumped in, saying, "Yeah! So don't even try something like that." Then with an evil smirk, Mokuba added, "Besides, if you try and force yourself to go under it with someone when it's not meant to be, you can be cursed by it!"

Yami gasped, as Serenity put her hands to her face, crying, "Oh, my!"

"That's not true!!" Tristan snapped. "Don't listen to him, Serenity."

"No! I'm not going under the mistletoe with anyone!" Serenity said, and ran off to find her brother.

Tristan looked angrily down at Mokuba, saying, "I hope you're happy! Now you upset her!"

"Good....you shouldn't be trying to force yourself on girls, anyway!" Mokuba retorted back.

Duke turned to Tristan, saying, "He's got a point."

"Yeah, like you should talk....Duke! Fine, whatever." Tristan said, and stormed off, deciding he'd watch and wait for Serenity to walk under one, so he could leap over to her.

"Well, you guys better watch out, cuz those things are everywhere." Mokuba smiled. He was in fact hoping to end up under a mistletoe with a girl, himself....it would be Mokuba's first kiss!

--------------------------

As others began to trickle in, such as Mai and Ryou, there were already two couples that had ended up under the mistletoe. Yugi and Tea....and Joey and Serenity. Joey was at the time trying to shoo Duke and Tristan away, and ended up being the one underneath. With a smile, Serenity gave Joey a sisterly peck on the cheek, causing Joey to blush.

It wasn't long before Yami himself had approached one of the magical mistletoes, studying the item in fascination, trying to be able to sense the magic that it supposedly contained. He was also curious on what would happen if a person refused to kiss under the mistletoe. Yugi had told him it was 'bad luck'. Perhaps that was the curse that Mokuba was talking about, that he explained would happen if trying to forcibly invoke its magic. Would a person that didn't kiss also be cursed?

As he continued to stare up at the thing standing a good foot from the doorway, a dark shadow suddenly loomed from behind him. Kaiba snapped, "Do you mind getting away from the doorway, Yugi? People are trying to walk passed."

That snapped Yami totally from the whole mistletoe magic thing, as he whirled around to face his rival. "Kaiba." He nodded with respect. Then with a smirk, he added, "I believe you have forgotten....I'm not Yugi."

"Hmph.....whatever." Kaiba said. He then bent down to study Yami for the moment, causing Yami to back up farther into the doorway, caught off-guard by Kaiba's movement. Kaiba smirked, saying, "Personally, I don't see much difference. One is just wimpier than the other. So, I suppose I should start calling you Atemu, then."

"You can call me Yami....the others do." Yami said politely.

Kaiba eyed him strangely as he said that. At the ceremony, he was being called Atemu. Then again, it was that loony Ishizu woman that claimed that name was his.

But they were suddenly drawn from their conversation, as they heard snickering not far from them. Duke and Tristan were smiling, but trying to hide their amusement....Joey on the other hand was making most of the noise, seeming to be having trouble keeping from laughing at both Kaiba and Yami.

"What's your problem?" Kaiba snapped. "If you morons spiked the drinks here, I'm going to make you pay. Oh that's right, Yugi's friends don't need to be drinking in order to act like idiots."

"Jerk...." Duke muttered.

But Joey just smiled, saying, "Hey Yami....look up!"

Yami did so, and was shocked at what he saw. "The mistletoe!" Somehow, both Kaiba and Yami had ended up under the mistletoe he was examining earlier....as if by sheer chance. Yami paled, noticing it. Both of them being under the mistletoe meant....they would have to kiss, or become cursed!

Mokuba heard as he came over, and slapped Joey, saying, "Cut it out, Joey!"

Kaiba simply looked up at what they were talking about, to see one of many Xmas decorations hanging over the doorway. He then looked back at the three giggling idiots, not having a clue what the point was to this, thinking, 'It's a plant....big deal'. Deciding to simply classify them as 'being idiots', he ignored them and turned back to Yami, asking, "So, 'why' should I ask did you decide...."

Kaiba's voice faded though, as Yami was giving him a strange look. ".....what??" He snapped, getting irritated by these strange actions from Yugi's group.

Yami then smiled, saying, "Merry Xmas, Kaiba." Before Kaiba had a chance to respond, Yami brought his arms around his neck, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kaiba froze, absolutely stunned by Yami's actions. It took a moment for his brain to turn back on and think of responding in some way, but by that time Yami had already released him, still looking up at him and smiling. Kaiba just stared down at Yami, still in shock as he was still desperately trying to figure out why he did what he did. Why would Yami kiss him?

For a long moment, complete silence dragged in the air since no one expected Yami to actually act on the 'mistletoe' thing. Then suddenly the silence was broken, as Yugi cried out, "Yami!" Surprised by what happened as he approached them. That seemed to snap everyone back to reality, and immediately the laughter and whistling began. Mokuba was getting angry, telling the others to shut up.

All this Kaiba had absorbed, while looking at the now slightly blushing face from Yami that he was staring at. Kaiba had thought that maybe this was some kind of joke that Yami did to humiliate them, but the look on Yami's face said differently. Unable to shake these confusing feelings, he simply retorted, "Whatever" to Yami's Xmas wish, and left the area.

Now that Kaiba had left, Mokuba asked Yami, "Why did you do that to him?"

"I....we were under the mistletoe." Yami said simply.

Yugi snickered, "Yami....that's not what you're supposed to do with two guys. The mistletoe is for families, or a guy and a girl. It doesn't exactly work that way."

"But....you said that the mistletoe chooses the two people to go under it. Perhaps there was a reason it wanted us to go underneath." Yami said.

Joey walked up, still trying to control his laughter. "Dude....just trust us, it don't work that way."

Mokuba looked down the hall his brother headed down, muttering, "Great, now you guys probably upset him!"

"What....can't he take a joke?" Joey mused.

Duke snapped, "Joey, we're talking about Kaiba, here."

"Oh yeah, what was I thinking?" Joey laughed.

Mokuba continued to argue with them, as they laughed it up. All the while, Yami looked down the hall himself, thinking about all the things they had said about the mistletoe. 'A mistletoe is magic. It draws two people underneath to kiss, to help bring out the spirit of Xmas!' 'If those two people don't kiss, they will be cursed.' 'Guys aren't suppose to kiss under a mistletoe, only family or a guy and a girl!' 'Kaiba aint gonna be happy, even for Xmas....he's got that 'Grinch' thing happening.'

'He doesn't seem happy….not at all. I thought everyone was supposed to be affected by the Xmas magic.' Yami thought. Then suddenly Yami's eyes widened, as a thought came to him. 'Perhaps Kaiba had been cursed in the past, which isn't allowing the magic of Xmas to let him be happy. Maybe that's what this 'Grinch' thing is that Joey keeps speaking of. So maybe....maybe that's why we were both drawn to the mistletoe. Perhaps we were destined to come together today, as a way to break this curse that had clung to Kaiba during Xmas. Perhaps the power of the mistletoe is needed for Kaiba to be happy.' Yami had now decided, and headed in the direction that Kaiba went.

----------------------------

Kaiba had opened one of the second story doors and walked out onto the cold balcony to watch the chilling night. The kiss was still fresh in his mind, as he desperately tried to figure out why Yami had done it. It wasn't like the Game King to act on some childish prank, and he didn't react like it was a joke, either. Yami did say 'Merry Xmas', before he did it. Perhaps this was Yami's way of offering a Xmas gift? But even Yami couldn't be dense enough to not know what kissing another could mean. Could Yami be interested in him in that way?

Kaiba never entertained the thought of Yami liking him, or him liking Yami. Yugi's groupies always offered friendship, which Kaiba wanted nothing to do with. But that wasn't friendship, and Kaiba wasn't sure if it was something he really wanted to turn down. That's what confused him so much....he liked that kiss, it felt good. But he didn't know what it meant to Yami. So, what should he do about it? He couldn't go and kiss him back.....especially if it wasn't meant to be anything other than a prank. Then he'd simply be making a fool out of himself.

As he continued to try and figure it out, Yami's voice was suddenly heard behind him, as he softly said to Kaiba, "You shouldn't be out in this weather....it's very cold."

Yami approached, stopping at the open doorway, as he watched Kaiba in front of him, leaning against the railing. Kaiba decided it was best to play it defensively, even if he didn't feel the same way he reacted. "So....did your friends have a good laugh?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, earlier." Yami said.

"Hmph. Do you honestly think some stupid childish prank is going to bother me that much?" Kaiba retorted. He turned, and approached Yami, adding, "Because you're wrong. I was simply surprised that you would stoop so low. I had assumed the King of Games were above such things....I guess I was wrong."

"Prank? That wasn't a prank....why would you think that?" Yami asked.

Kaiba glared down at him, asking, "Why else would you have done it?"

Yami looked up in his eyes, but before he had the chance to answer....Yami noticed it again. Yes, once again they were somehow standing under a mistletoe. Fate truly was drawing them together for some reason....Yami was sure of it, now. He brought a trembling hand up and pointed, saying, "Kaiba, look....it's another mistletoe."

Kaiba blinked, then looked up at the green leafy thing above their heads. He then looked back down at Yami, and smirked, "I never knew you had such a green thumb. So, what is it about you people, and plants??"

"You mean....you don't know??" Yami asked, shocked. After all, he was a 3000 year old pharaoh, and even he learned about the magic of Xmas before Kaiba. Then again, Kaiba never did believe in magic. Perhaps that's the reason he was cursed in the first place.

"Know 'what'??" Kaiba snapped, annoyed.

"The Xmas mistletoe. When two people stand underneath....you're suppose to kiss each other. Yugi told me." Yami said.

Now that Kaiba thought about it, he did have a very vague memory about hearing something like that, back during his childhood years. It was one among many memories of his childhood times that he tried to bury. But it was enough to realize now that Yami wasn't kissing him for any other reason except that he felt he 'had' to, because of some stupid plant. 'What an idiot.' He thought, feeling almost....depressed about it. Well, maybe just a little depressed. Yet Kaiba made sure that emotion didn't show. He shook his head, muttering, "I don't think the mistletoe tradition was made for two guys to do."

Yami offered a smile, saying, "That is what Yugi told me, too. But he was also the one that explained to me that it's not the people that pick who ends up under the mistletoe, but the magic in the mistletoe itself. It is fate that drew us together."

"Fate?" Kaiba asked. 'He can't be serious! Even 'he' can't be that stupid. Sounds more like some pathetic excuse to me!' That suddenly snapped in Kaiba's mind. 'Excuse? Maybe this was an excuse from Yami, just for some reason to kiss. But that would mean....'

"As usual, you scoff anything to do with magic or fate. But what are the chances really of us ending up under a mistletoe twice in a row?" Yami asked.

Kaiba offered a very small smile himself, answering, "Actually, I think you should have Mokuba to blame for that one. I wondered why he was going so overboard on the decorations this year. So then, what'll happen if we don't kiss, then?"

Yami looked concerned at that, and said, "We....we have to. Otherwise, we will probably be cursed. Yugi told me that everyone is affected by the power of Xmas, offering you good will. And yet, Joey told me that you are an exception to the rule, because you have become something called....a Grinch. Perhaps your lack of belief in magic has caused this to happen to you....a sort of curse in itself. I believe that the power of this mistletoe has purposely drawn us together tonight, to help break you of this curse so you too can share in this holiday happiness."

Kaiba's smile became a smirk, as he fought to keep from laughing in Yami's face from the sheer nonsense spouting from his mouth. This had to be a lie....not even Yami was that dumb to believe that! So if Yami wanted to bullshit some lame reason to kiss him, who was he to deny him? Kaiba drew closer, bringing his head down near Yami's, as he asked, "Is that so? Well....there's only one way to find out."

Yami began to blush as Kaiba came closer to him. His eyelids then became heavy, as he drew himself closer to Kaiba as well, joining their lips into a second kiss....this time, Kaiba kissing back. Yami had no idea how long the kiss had gone on....it lasted forever and yet, not nearly enough.

When they broke their kiss, Yami realized as cold as the breeze was brushing by them, he never felt any warmer than now. Was this how the spirit of Xmas felt? If it was, then he wished it would never end. And as he looked up at Kaiba, he could see a small hint of a smile, and the same reflection of warmth in Kaiba's own eyes. At that, Yami smiled realizing he had succeeded in bringing this good will to Kaiba, after all. So then Yugi was wrong about 'two boys shouldn't kiss under the mistletoe', for the power of that little plant truly did cause fate to bring them together.

Yami softly said, "Merry Xmas, Kaiba."

"Merry Xmas, Yami." Kaiba muttered back, saying his name for the first time as they held each other close, staring out at the winter night sky.

END


End file.
